The Pace We Move To
by Smokelesseyes
Summary: "Tadashi's eyes were like the lighthouse on that stormy sea, the sunrise after a long cold night, inviting and warm. He himself was just light and safety, the bringer of fair tidings, a symbol of hope. My heart felt lighter just looking at him; being with him completed me." Warning:CanonXOC, Alive!Tadashi, Fluffiness Abound! Hope this makes you smile :) Cover Image Belongs to me
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! So, this is a little thing I've been working on as an exercise/to get the fluff out of my head! I'm currently trying to write my OC's main story which I shall upload here, but I've been having too many Audashi feels (the ship name for Tadashi and my OC Auden) and no romance occurs in Auden's main story for a LONG while, so I needed to vent somehow. So, I wrote a bunch of lovey-dovey fluffiness. This was also an exercise for me to delve into my OC Auden's character more, as well as attempt to write Tadashi. I would really appreciate any comments on if I did alright with characterization or not, and if there is anything I should change/improve on. I want to nail the characters personalities before I write TOO much more of Auden's story, so I would appreciate any and all comments on the matter._

 _So, this is unedited as well as something I just wrote by the seat of my pants, so sorry in advance for plot holes or grammar/spelling errors. I haven't had time to edit it with school and all, so please forgive me._

 _I've broken this up into a few parts because it is much longer than I thought it would be. Here is part one. I hope you guys enjoy, and I will post another part later on if you guys find it piquing your interest. ^^_

 _ **Edit:** I realized that this little one shot/fluffy thing might be a little confusing to read if you don't know who Auden is...heh...so, if you want to learn more about Auden before you read this, you can visit my dA ( .com) where I have a bunch of information as well as pictures I did of her there. You can definitely learn more about her, and it will probably make this drabble a bit easier to understand if you know her background and what not. You don't have to, but I figured I should put this out here in case you had any questions or you wanted to learn more about her :). _

_Happy Reading!_

 _~Smokey :D_

 **BH6:**

**The Pace We Move To**

 **Part One**

"I still _can't_ believe I messed something so fundamental up."

I couldn't help but smile a little as Tadashi criticized himself, one hand making a gesture to the air as the two of us walked down one of the many sidewalks of San Fransokyo. Tadashi and I had just gotten done going over a few things on Baymax; as per usual, Tadashi asked for my critique on his invention, wanting to make sure that he had programmed Baymax's nursing protocols correctly and properly. We had been at it since early this morning, and had only just gotten done, nearly four hours later. I don't think Tadashi had expected it to take so long. Then again, I don't think he had expected me to point something out as incorrect. That was the reason why he was beating himself up at the moment; he had been so _sure_ that he had gone through everything, and that he could move on to finalizing Baymax.

"I mean, _really,"_ Tadashi was saying, the look on his face one of absolute disgust, "it's such a rudimentary error, and seeing as Baymax is just shy of being ready to present to major medical companies and hospitals, it's, well, it's just unacceptable."

I felt my lips twitch and my smile grow, watching Tadashi. Though I didn't think what he had missed called for such a reaction, I think it showed just how much Tadashi cared about his invention, about Baymax revolutionizing modern medicine and healthcare. Of helping people everywhere.

"Tadashi," I said as the two of us rounded a corner, "it's…it's not _that_ b-big of a deal…really, it's n-not."

Tadashi glanced at me, and I felt my heart flutter as his warm brown eyes wandered over me. I could feel my cheeks redden, just in the slightest, and a warm sensation travel up my arm from where he held my hand. It only took a look from Tadashi to turn me into a complete mess, and I don't even think he realized it.

"But it _is_ Auden," Tadashi said, looking at me, his eyebrows furrowing as he spoke, "what if you hadn't noticed it? What if _no one_ had? I could of sent Baymax out all over the country and put people's lives at risk."

"Hey, don't w-worry so much," I said, seeing the gears whirl in Tadashi's head as he thought about the hypothetical situation more and more. "Y-you're starting to sound like _me. I_ did n-notice it, and you _did_ fix it, so everything's fine. Y-you're only human Tadashi, y-you're bound to make mistakes, but that doesn't mean you can't f-fix them.

"Besides," I said, looking down at our hands. "B-baymax…he's pretty amazing…I-I'm sure that even _if_ we didn't find the mistake, it wouldn't have p-put people off from u-using him. He's really something…they probably would o-of just had him sent back and fixed. And, like I said, it wasn't a _huge_ d-deal. Really Tadashi. It's okay."

With that, I squeezed Tadashi's hand, looking up at him with a smile, hoping to have set him at ease, even if only a little bit. Tadashi was the one who usually did the "setting at ease," so it was nice to return the favor.

Tadashi stared at me for a moment, words sinking in, before he nodded, smiling at me.

"Eh, I guess your right. No point in thinking 'what if,' right?"

I nodded, and Tadashi brought his hand to the back of his neck with a sigh, rubbing it sheepishly.

"Sorry Auden, it's just…I've been working on him for so _long_ , you know? He just needs to be perfect, in every way. I've put so much into him, we both have, really, that I can't afford him not to be." Tadashi laughed, and I felt my heart skip a beat at the sound. He had such a warm laugh.

"Geez, I sound like an uptight father trying to living vicariously through his only son." Tadashi continued, and we came to stop at a crosswalk, cars but a flurry of color on the busy street. "I need to loosen the reins a bit, huh?"

I watched the cars, still a little overwhelmed by the shear amount of metal on the road; even though I had lived in San Fransokyo for nearly five years, the overpopulated city still was a bit much to take in at times. I shook my head, eyes still glued onto the road.

"I don't think it is necessarily a bad thing…y-you put a lot of effort, time, and work into something; all you want is for it to do is what you m-made it for. I think that's a pretty fair expectation."

Suddenly, the cars began to slow, and the tar and painted lines became visible. I glanced up to see that the _Walk_ sign was blinking, indicating crossing was possible. I felt a tug on my hand, and realized Tadashi had already started walking. I fell into step beside him, looking down at the white stripes that contrasted so sharply against the smooth black pavement.

"I suppose that's true." I looked up to see Tadashi gazing ahead, expression thoughtful. "You know, you always seem to know what to say, Auden," Tadashi looked down at me, eyes warm. "That's pretty impressive. You're definitely one of those old soul types."

I felt my cheeks flush at his sudden attention and comment. I turned my head, looking at the sidewalk we had just stepped back onto.

"N-now you sound like m-my grandma." I mumbled to the concrete, and Tadashi chuckled, apparently amused at my response. I felt him pull me out of the sidewalk traffic, and watched as small concrete stairs appeared under my feet. Right, we were at the café. I had almost forgotten where we had been traveling to after our early morning work.

"So that's not the first time you've heard that?" I heard bells ring and looked up to see Tadashi had pushed the door open and was guiding me inside. Immediately, I could smell the pastries and other culinary delights Tadashi's aunt and her workers would whip up every morning. Sometimes, when Tadashi hugged me, I could still smell the bakery lingering on his cardigan.

I shook my head, looking around at all the customers filling the small café. Some I recognized as regulars, and when they saw me, they smiled. And when they saw me holding Tadashi's hand, their smile turned even warmer, just like my face. I glanced down at my sneakers, the polished hard wood floor reflecting them back up at me.

"N-no…my grandma would always tell me that," I said, trying to keep my voice level even though with all the eyes on me I just wanted to whisper. I felt like they were spying on me, "and, r-really any older relative, e-especially when I m-met them for the f-first time. I-it was all I'd hear growing up."

"I see…" I looked up at Tadashi and couldn't help but jump when I saw he was looking at me, expression far away, as if he was thinking something over.

"Well," He said, a smile appearing on his lips, "you're grandma's a wise woman." Tadashi squeezed my hand "I like that you're an 'old soul;' means you can put up with me and all my robotic motherly antics."

I smiled at Tadashi, tingles spiraling up my arm as he squeezed my hand.

"Well, I-I guess someone has to keep you in line...might as well be me."

"A great idea," Tadashi agreed, greeting someone who said hello to him before turning back to me. "I certainly need it. Someone has to make sure I don't go putting Baymax in a diaper."

I grimaced and Tadashi chuckled, his comment clearly eliciting the reaction he had wanted.

"Of course. And…maybe you could make sure I…" I paused, heart ramming itself into my chest. Make sure I didn't what? _Burn?_ For a moment, the café chatter died down and the shiver-inducing scream from that night echoed through my mind, the flames flickering in my peripheral.

Tadashi must have noticed my sudden pause and look on my face, because he was quick to jump in.

"Don't go into super nurse mode at every paper cut. Sounds like a great compromise."

I blinked and looked up at Tadashi, my eyes widening as he so easily, so smoothly, sealed away the memory of that night. Hearing his voice wa4s all I needed to snap me out of my thoughts. He had impeccable timing, which I'm sure had become more of an instinct as we had grown closer over the past several months.

I wasn't perfect or anywhere near completely recovered, but my PTSD and anxiety from that night had died down considerably, after I had taken the risk of letting down my barriers per Tadashi's request. It had been one of the hardest things I had ever done, letting people in, letting people I knew and had come to care for see the _real_ me, not the persona I put on everyday to keep people content. The last person who had ever seen beyond the gates was Carter…and I was certain that the fire and his death had been because I lowered that drawbridge…

…But after hitting that point of no return, of finally cracking under all of it, I realized I needed help and that people were willing to provide it. That I didn't have to deal with it alone anymore…that I never actually _had_ to be in the first place.

It's been about seven, eight months since that revelation and I haven't regretted accepting the help, of letting people in. Of course, it was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life, because I was facing my worst fear every single _day_ for a while…but, I haven't been this happy, this okay with myself in almost six years. It's crazy that the one thing I was terrified of, was sure would burn everything I cared and cherished, was actually what saved me.

I watched as Tadashi smiled, this one, gentle and warm, and then he gestured to the staircase with a nod of his head.

"Come on, it's pretty busy in here; we can come down and see my aunt when she has a second to breathe. You know all she talks about with me anymore is you, right?"

I felt my cheeks flush and bit my lip, looking down at my shoes, feeling a bit guilty. Like the other two Hamada's, Ms. Cass had taken a strong liking to me as well. She was a sweet, energetic, busy woman, and whenever I stopped by the café, she always wanted to talk with me, always wanted to know everything that was going on with me. This started even before Tadashi and I started dating; she seemed to have mentally adopted me after she learned that the rest of my family live thousands of miles away and that I was in this big crazy city all by myself. It was a bit…overwhelming at first, but now I've grown used to it. Sometimes though, Tadashi has had to make some excuse to smuggle me up to his room in order to keep the chitchat to a minimum. His aunt meant well, but by the time she finished talking with me, hours had passed and my socializing ability reserves had been completely burned through.

"Sorry about that." I said, following Tadashi over to the stairs. "I don't know why she likes me s-so much."

"Oh, it's no surprise she likes you," Tadashi said simply, his voice echoing a bit as we entered the stairwell, "it's because you're so sweet and, I quote, 'a respectable, honest young woman with a good heart,' and those are 'hard' to find these days, according to her."

My face burned as we walked up the stairs to the apartment; did Ms. Cass really think such things about me? I couldn't help but let my stutter slip as I replied in surprise.

"O-oh, w-w-well, I-I, um…t-that was k-kind of her to s-say."

I could almost hear the smile in Tadashi's voice as he spoke.

"Yeah, she really thinks you're something pretty special. And she's not wrong either. You are definitely something else Auden."

We reached the main floor of the apartment, and Tadashi turned around, tawny eyes warm like copper.

"And, I like that."

Tingles ran their way up my spine at Tadashi last few words. I couldn't help but stare at him, my own eyes wide, words lost in my throat. I felt heat fill my cheeks; Tadashi thought I was "something else," that I was "special?" I wondered what Tadashi saw, what other people saw in me, that I couldn't. Growing up, I had always thought of myself as pretty plain-Jane, not too interesting, just the little girl with a speech impediment that always had her nose in a book.

Carter was the only one who would tell me that I had something in me that no one else did, that I was, indeed, "special." I always thought that he was just being nice, fulfilling the big brother role. But now, as more and more people say the same thing to me as he did years and years ago…I'm starting to wonder if maybe how I see myself has been jaded by years of bullying and self-deprecation…that maybe I'm not so "plain" after all.

I had been lost in thought that I hadn't even noticed that the two of us had gone up the second flight of stairs to his room. Or, should I say, his _corner_ of the room; It never ceased to amaze me how every time I came over, more and more of Hiro's side spread over to Tadashi's, his newest inspirations and blue prints scattered over the floor and tacked randomly on the walls, imitating ivy on brick. Tadashi didn't seem to mind though; he'd rather have his little brother's mind expand and flow throughout the room than contain and limit him.

It was just another thing Tadashi did that only reinforced how much he cared about Hiro, how good of a big brother he was. He was so much like Carter…

"You still in there?"

I jumped, snapping my head from Hiro's side of the room to Tadashi, who was a few feet in front of me sitting on the edge of his bed, feet resting on the frame. He was looking up at me, curiosity and amusement on his face.

I felt my cheeks burn as I realized I had zoned out again. I was so used to living in solitude that I was absorbed in my thoughts twenty four seven, and didn't have to worry about talking to other people. But now that I had friends, people to talk to and a slowly growing social life, I was finding it difficult to pay attention. I tried my best, but sometimes I slipped up and got lost in my thoughts before someone pulled me out. I bit my lip, feeling like a child that just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"S-sorry…"

Tadashi chuckled, shaking his head.

"Don't apologize. It's not that big a deal." Tadashi stood up and came over to me, taking my bag from me and turning to put it next to his desk where his currently sat. "You're always saying sorry for things that don't need apologizing; not everything you do is wrong, Auden."

Tadashi turned back to me, an expectant look on his face, and I realized that the words "I'm sorry," were posed, ready on my lips. I felt my cheeks burn more at how easily Tadashi could read me. I swallowed the apology and looked down at my hands that were twisting themselves into a digit pretzel.

"I know…just a force of h-habit."

It was. Growing up, whenever I spoke, it would be an apology. _I'm sorry that I can't talk, I'm sorry I'm awkward, I'm sorry that I'm too pale, I'm sorry I'm a nerd, loser, bookworm, and all those other names you call me. I'm sorry I can't be like everyone else..._ always apologizing because I was me, and not what other people wanted from me, though I tried so hard. I put up what I felt people wanted to see, and shelved what they didn't. In the end, I just hid myself behind a weak smile.

"Hey."

Suddenly, larger, warm hands were surrounding mine, gently untangling the fingers and smoothing them out. I looked up to see Tadashi looking down at me, his eyes soft as his voice.

"I didn't mean it was a bad thing. I think it's kind of cute, really. I just don't want you to think that you _have_ to apologize; I'm not as sensitive as I look. I got thick skin."

I blushed and smiled at Tadashi's attempt to cheer me up. I looked down at our hands, warmth spreading from them throughout my whole body.

"You know," I said quietly, tracing his fingers with my eyes, "you're not t-too bad with your words either…t-talking about how I-I know just what to say…y-you're pretty good at it t-too."

"Why thank you." I looked up at Tadashi, my heart skipping a beat at the warm look painted on his face. "Hearing that from such a well said person as yourself makes it pretty important.

"But trust me," Tadashi pulled on my hands gently, pulling me into his part of the bedroom and guiding me to sit on his bed, "I'm not always as smooth as I appear. Looks can be deceiving."

I sat down on the edge of Tadashi's bed, heart beating a little quicker as he moved to slide the shoji screen shut; Tadashi always shut it, even when Hiro wasn't home (which was the case right now-he had a robotics lab that lasted a good portion of the afternoon) to give us "more privacy." Though Tadashi and I hadn't done more than share a few kisses and hold hands, the meaning behind the closing of the shoji screen always made me a bit nervous. I withheld the urge to wring my wrists.

' _Relax Auden, just a shoji screen, and it's_ Tadashi. _'_

The thought that I was alone with Tadashi riled up the nervous energy in me, but it wasn't bad per say; instead of being driven by primarily fear, it was excitement and anticipation, and sometimes it was hard to tell the difference. Still, it was distracting. I let a breath out and smiled at Tadashi's light conversation, popping the bubbles in my stomach.

"I-I don't know if you forgot who you are talking to, b-but I'm not exactly the hot knife through butter." I commented, earning a chuckle from Tadashi. I felt new bubbles fill my stomach. "S-smooth is n-not in my p-programming, apparently."

"I think you've been hanging around the lab too much." Tadashi made his way back over, taking off his cap and placing it on the desk. I felt my cheeks warm as he ran his fingers through his short black hair. "Talking about being 'programmed' and all that. You're making it sound like you're a robot and not a human."

Tadashi turned to me, pulling out the chair by his desk and throwing his grey cardigan over the back. He sat down, his arms folded across the top of the chair as he leaned into it, a playful smile on his face as he looked at me.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"N-not interested in r-robots? S-sounds funny, c-coming from the guy w-who plans to m-make a career of r-robotics."

My response earned a wider grin from Tadashi, which made me smile in return and relax a bit more. I wasn't typically a humorous person-usually, I was too shy to even say hi to someone, let alone make a joke. The only person I had ever really joked with was Carter, and once and a while, I let a snicker-worthy comment slip around my family. But that was it. I was comfortable with them, unlike some many others, so it wasn't a challenge to bounce a little quip off them every now and then.

But since I had met Tadashi and the others from the SFIT crew and had grown to know them more, I had come a bit more out of my shell, and henceforth, jokes popped out once in a blue moon. However, with Tadashi, I found that I could joke more easily with him, like I had with Carter. It was probably because I saw so much of Carter _in_ Tadashi; that's what had attracted me to him at first. But as time went on, I found there was more to Tadashi then just the similarity to my brother, and before I knew it, I had, well, unknowingly developed feelings stronger than "friendship" for him. And, apparently, _he_ felt the same way towards _me,_ which was the plot twist of the century. But, it wasn't such a bad one, and I found myself smiling more as Tadashi gestured with his hands.

"Hey, I never said I didn't _like_ robotics; I just don't want a romantic relationship with metal. I'm a sucker for women made of organic material." Tadashi wiggled his eyebrows, and I couldn't help but shake my head.

"Guess you've got a lot of f-fish in the s-sea for you then." I said, feigning a thoughtful look. "L-looks like you're gonna need a c-couple more lures."

Tadashi, if even possible, grinned more, and was suddenly swinging himself off the chair and closing the distance between us. My breath caught in my throat as he became eye-level with me, one hand going to the side of my face, brushing away the curls gathered there. His eyes were so warm, the brown expansive and expressive as he looked into my slightly widened, dark grey. He spoke quietly, the rich tone of his voice sending shivers up my spine.

"Now, why would I need to go fishing, when I already have the greatest catch of them all?"

Immediately, my face burned at Tadashi's words, and I looked at him, heart pounding and my stomach blowing so many bubbles it felt like it would burst. My mouth was suddenly dry, and I swallowed, trying to replace the moisture so I could speak, my voice an awed whisper.

"T-t-tadashi…"

Tadashi smiled, and leaned forward, kissing my forehead before pulling away to give me some space. My hand flew to my forehead, the sparks popping off of it enough to catch something on fire. Even after four months of dating, Tadashi's kisses still had as much an impact on me as they did on day one.

"You know, I love your blush."

I looked up at Tadashi, his comment pulling me out of my daze and only colored my cheeks more. I placed my hands on my cheeks, feeling how hot they were and realized my face must have been _really_ red, which in turn, embarrassed me more and added more fuel to the fire currently on my face.

Tadashi must have noticed, because he reached forward and gently pulled my hands from my face, keeping them in his. My heart thumped heavily against my ribcage, and my hands were a tingling mess at his touch. The hold Tadashi had on me was _insane._

"Don't hide it; I really like when your cheeks get all pink." He said, his face so open and honest that I had no choice but to believe him. "Blushing isn't suited for all people, but it certainly flatters you."

I looked from Tadashi and down to my lap, feeling my blush creep down my face and to my neck.

"Y…you r-really are a s-smooth talker."

I watched as Tadashi squeezed my hands in his, sending another spiral of tingles shooting up my arms.

"Only for you, my blushing lady."

I braved a look at Tadashi, who was still smiling at me, giving me that gentle look that made my heart float into my throat.

"I-I'm glad t-to hear it." I said, swallowing as my throat dried out yet again. "A-at least one of us n-needs to know h-how to talk."

Tadashi arched a strong brow.

"Last time I checked, both of us are able to communicate verbally just fine."

I gave Tadashi a look. Just because he had me all flustered didn't mean I was going to let him get away with taking everything I said literally; that was one of his favorite things to do. He feigned ignorance and questioned what I meant, making me go out into a long, drawn out explanation of what I was really saying. At first, I didn't realize he was doing it on purpose, and just thought I wasn't phrasing what I was saying correctly, seeing as I wasn't the best at socializing with people.

But, the more often he did it, the more obvious is became to me that he wasn't actually confused; he just liked watching me get all confused and try to find a way to rephrase what I said, which just made me embarrassed. I couldn't figure out why he did it, I still didn't really, but I had a hunch it might have been because he thought I looked "cute" when I blushed.

Tadashi thought he was slick, that I wouldn't have caught on, but he seemed to forget that just because I didn't talk to people, didn't mean I ignored them. I wasn't a talker, that was for sure, but I was most definitely an observer. I watched people, watched what they did, how they did it, how their mannerisms changed and the small movements of their face gave way to what they were feeling. I'd been observing people and they're behavior for most of my life, so to say I was bad at figuring out ulterior motives was most certainly a lie.

I stared at Tadashi for a moment, noting the crinkle that appeared in his eyes, the small, almost unnoticeable twitch of the corner of his mouth from him trying to keep his mouth straight and not smile. Yep. The telltale signs that he was pulling my leg were all there.

"Y-you know that's n-not what I me-meant." I told him, raising my eyebrows to let him know that I had figured out what he was doing, and that it wasn't going to work.

If he was surprised, Tadashi didn't show it. Instead, he pulled back and continued talking as if he hadn't been trying anything.

"Maybe not, but Auden, you talk just fine. I _like_ how you talk. I think your stutter is adorable."

I felt my cheeks burn a little more at Tadashi's words, but also felt my stomach twist. He thought it was cute, but I _hated_ my stutter. It made me sound weak and a bit pathetic at times; plus, it always gained me extra attention I didn't want. I looked down at my lap.

"Easy to s-say that w-when you d-don't have to deal with it…" I said quietly, suddenly finding myself thinking back to when I was little, when I was terrified of speaking; not just because of talking, but because of what people would say and snicker when they heard my stutter. I couldn't help but bite my lip, my fingers curling a bit in Tadashi's hands. The bubbles filling my stomach popped all at once, and the light air that had been in the room turned heavy and hung itself on me.

And there I went, ruining the mood again. I don't know how Ta-

Suddenly I wasn't sitting anymore. My eyes widened as I was lifted up off the bed, my stomach swooping as I flew threw the air. It took me a moment to get my bearings together to take in what happened, but I lost them again as soon as I saw what had occurred.

I was no longer sitting on the bed, but was in Tadashi's arms. He was holding me, cradling me bridal style. I felt my entire body bloom red, my heart exploding in my chest as I stared up at Tadashi, eyes wide with shock and a bit of confusion. My voice didn't come out any better.

"T-T-TADASHI?! _W-what a-a-are y-you doing_?!"

The exclamation barely left my lips before Tadashi was pressing his into mine. My heart pulled itself together only to burst again, and a shock ran through me like lightning as his lips touched mine, warm and soft and leaving me completely breathless as he slowly pulled away, his face lingering only an inch from mine, the look on it warm and strong, only adding to the breathlessness I felt.

Then, with a _whoosh,_ Tadashi was sitting on the bed, his back against the pillows and his arms still around me. There was not much I could do besides stare at Tadashi, all the blood in my body filling my face as my mind tried to play catch up and take everything into account that had just happened: Tadashi _PICKED me up, KISSED me, and now I was SITTING in his LAP._

If it hadn't been obvious before that Tadashi turned me into a puddle, it sure was now.

"Auden"

I blinked, the serious yet sincere tone Tadashi's voice took on grounding me a little. I stared up at him, feeling a bit more together looking at his calm and collected face.

"You're right, I don't know what it feels like to stutter, but that doesn't mean I don't know that it probably wasn't the easiest thing to grow up with." My eyes widened as Tadashi spoke, watching as his eyes drifted over me, taking in my entire composure, as if to make sure I was listening to him.

After a moment, he began talking again.

"Auden, I like it when you talk, when I hear your stutter, because I realize how much trouble it must have caused you, and it just reinforces the fact that you are an incredible person. It shows me how strong you are, that even though you've been through so much, dealt with things no one should have to, you are still such a kind, caring, wonderful person. You made the best out of things, and I really admire that."

My eyes widened at Tadashi's words; did he really think so much of me...? Did I really deserve such admiration? I swallowed, staring at Tadashi, unable to tear my eyes from him.

"I…I d-didn't do anything…I mean," My voice came out in a soft whisper, voice cracking a bit. "I…I j-just was trying t-to…to be, well…"

I didn't know what I was trying to be; I really was just trying to keep afloat in all the darkness, all the pain. I was trying to find the boat in a stormy sea, and even though I had thought I had given up on ever being okay, I realize that maybe I never really had; maybe I had that little bit of hope that things would get better, and that's why I kept coasting those dark waves, because I still saw that glimmer of hope, still believed that someone would come and pull me out of those waters…

…And Tadashi had. But not just Tadashi; Ms. Cass, Hiro, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, heck even Mochi; they had all saved me, had never let go even when I kicked and struggled against them, or became dead weight. They never gave up, never let me sink. They never left me.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Tadashi's thumb brush something wet away from against my cheek. I pulled out of my thoughts to see Tadashi watching me, some concern in his eyes, but mostly warmth. Tadashi's eyes were like the lighthouse on that stormy sea, the sunrise after a long cold night, inviting and warm. He himself was just light and safety, the bringer of fair tidings, a symbol of hope. My heart felt lighter just looking at him; being with him completed me.

"Auden…" Tadashi's voice came out soft and gentle, his eyes so expressive and open that I could feel my heart ache at the beautiful sincerity of it. Of him. His hand lingered on my face, the familiar sparks softened by the light touch. I sniffed, bringing my own hand up to wiped my face, a bit embarrassed by the few tears that had come loose. I then place my hand carefully over his and gave him a soft smile.

"I-I'm okay Tadashi, really. Actually," I squeezed his hand on the side of my face to reassure him. "I'm better than okay. I…I'm good. Really, really good. Thanks to you…so, thank you."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head a bit, smiling a little more, the weight from earlier dropping off me as I said this; I was good. I was _happy_ , something I hadn't ever thought I would be again. But here I was, feeling lighter than a feather and cleaner than rain, the darkness in me finally tamed. I was _good._

Suddenly, a soft pressure fell on my lips and by the sensations that flew threw them and throughout my body, I didn't need to open my eyes to know that Tadashi was kissing me. I felt his arms tighten a little around me, sparks flying off my back at the touch. His lips were so soft and careful, his kissing gentle, lips brushing mine in a manner that reminded me of the precise and smooth nature of calligraphy. I could feel my cheeks burn, as per usual, but the excitement that twirled inside of me and throughout overcame the embarrassment.

The kiss only last a few moments, and when Tadashi pulled back, my lips were sparking, buzzing like the rest of my body with excitement and a type of rush I was still so new to. Tadashi brought his hand, the one I had held to the side of my face, and brushed my hair back, as if he was trying to take a really good look at my face. I watched him, cheeks pinked and a little breathless from the overall experience.

"There's no need to thank me silly." He said, face softened by the early afternoon light streaming through his window. "But, I know you will insist on it, so, I'll just skip over the whole debate and say it: you're welcome."

I felt my cheeks redden a little more as once again Tadashi read my mind. I didn't think I was such an easy read; actually, I _knew_ I wasn't. If my history is any indication, I was about as easy to read as Shakespeare. But then again, maybe Tadashi was just better than most at reading such confusing text… he wasn't exactly dumb. Maybe him reading me wasn't such a bad thing…I bit my lip, looking up at Tadashi, who was smiling in a teasing manner.

"I m-must be p-pretty predictable, huh?"

Tadashi raised his eyebrows at my comment.

"Is that a bad thing?"

I shrugged my shoulders, focusing my gaze on the sunlight that flittered through his raven hair.

"Well…predictability…i-it can get pretty b-boring…right?" I shifted my gaze back to Tadashi's face, my cheeks burning a little as I spoke. "I…I don't want t-to bore you, T-Tadashi."

"Bore me?" Tadashi's eyes widened a bit at my words, genuine surprise displayed on his features. "Auden, you don't bore me; in fact, you do the exact opposite. So what if you are 'predictable?' First of all, being predictable is not a bad thing, and second, predictable you are not. Sure, sometimes I can tell what you are going to, but most times I'm not sure what to expect; I'm batting blind. Which also isn't a bad thing; I think not knowing always what you are going to do makes things pretty interesting."

Tadashi shook his head, as if I what I had said was ridiculous.

"Don't worry so much. Bottom line, I still care about you very, _very_ much, predictable or not. So _relax,_ take a deep breath. _"_

With that, Tadashi made the gesture to breathe in, and I watched as his chest inflated, and he held it in, eyeing me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes; Tadashi came off as this cool and suave guy, but he really was just a big dork. But that was how I liked him. I took a deep breath in as well, and gave him a ' _are you happy now?'_ look. Tadashi grinned and let out the breath he had been holding. I followed a suit, letting the air trickle slowly out of my lungs. Tadashi watched, still smiling at me.

"There. That wasn't so hard. Feel better now?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"I was fine before…I-I didn't know you were my p-psychiatrist now."

Tadashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, if it helps you, I'll be whatever you need. Psychiatrist, robotics techy, freak in the sheets-,"

" _T-TADASHI!"_

Tadashi laughed at my mortified shout and I couldn't help but glare at him as my face burned in humiliation, my mouth in a solid frown. When he saw the look on my face, Tadashi laughed harder before ultimately sobering and looking at me, the laughter still shining in his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. But seriously Auden," I felt my chin warm as Tadashi placed his fingers under it and guided my face up to his, "I'll be whatever you need. I want to be there for you as much as I can. I mean it."

I stared at Tadashi for a moment, his words sinking in and making my entire body warm; was Tadashi even a real person? Sometimes he just did or said things that didn't seem real, like right now. He was just such a caring, compassionate, selfless person. I didn't really think such people existed until I met him. He was just a reminder that not everything in this world is not as bad or broken as it seems; the silver lining is there, sometimes you just have to squint to see it.

I couldn't help but smile at his sweet words, the embarrassment and shock from before quickly fading away. I brought my hand up and placed it gently on his wrist, a rushing sensation flying up my arm.

"Tadashi…I don't need you to stretch yourself thin for m-my benefit," I swallowed, my heart pumping in my chest, "b-but it's t-the same v-vice versa; I…I want to be there for you, too…I…I want you to be happy."

I watched as surprise flittered across Tadashi's features, as if he hadn't been expecting me to reply the way I had. Then, he looked down, shaking his head, a smile making it's way onto his face.

"So worried about boring me and being predictable, yet here you are catching me off guard…" Tadashi looked up at me, brown eyes meeting my grey. "You really are something else…"

Tadashi inched closer to my face, leaning his forehead into mine. A small, sharp intake of breath passed through my lips at the sudden closeness and touch, Tadashi's words swirling around in my mind as I stared at him with wide eyes. I swallowed, my voice barely audible as if the very presence of Tadashi stole away most of it.

"T…Tadashi…"

Even though we were so close, I could still see the corner of Tadashi's lips turn up, his eyes never leaving mine as he slowly shifted his fingers so they no longer held my chin, but brushed against my cheek as he sat my chin in his palm. The heat that flew through my face made it difficult to breathe, my mind white static. But, I didn't miss the last few words before he leaned in and kissed me.

"And, like I said, I like that."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello there again lovely people! So, here's part 2 of 3 of this little BH6 Fluffy Writing Piece I did! I shall warn ahead of time though, that this Chapter contains some material that is a bit more on the risqué side. I will also point out that I have never written anything of this nature before (mostly because it makes a little uncomfortable/ I have no experience at all in this department, so I have no idea if I am even writing it right, but hey, creative license, am I right?) so it was a challenge for me, but I hope you like it all the same! Just keep in mind that, like I said, I have no idea if this is how it works, so this is just purely guesswork/what I have read in YA novels, so hopefully that will suffice._

 _OKAY, another thing to point out is that in this chapter, I decided to challenge myself even more and write from both Auden and Tadashi's point of view; like I mentioned in the last chapter, this whole writing piece was more of an exercise to help me figure out Auden's character more/how I want her portrayed, but also figure out how to write Tadashi as well, since he plays a major role in Auden's story (which I am still working on, but at the moment, I don't have a lot of time to put into it, so not much progress has been made unfortunately). So, I figured I'd try writing from Tadashi's point of view to see if that would help me characterize him better/correctly. PLEASE let me know if you think I'm doing an okay job with him; keeping characters in character is a HUGE thing of mine, so I want to make sure I am actually doing that._

 _One last thing; I know that there isn't a lot known about Auden on here since I still have yet to post her story; however, I have a dA account, and there is a BUNCH of stuff I've drawn/written about her on there, so if you'd like to learn more about her, (which if you are reading this, I probably would check out her Character Sheet and stuff, because there are things I write about in here that might not make sense if you don't know her background), check out my dA:_ _ **[ .com.]**_ _It'll just make it easier to understand I think if you know a bit more about her before you continue on._

 _I also allude to a few things that happens in Auden's story in this little writing piece, but they are vague and intended to be as I do not want to give away too much since I will be writing it; not too many spoilers._ _  
_

 _Also, this is_ _ **NOT EDITED.**_ _Like I explained before, I'm far too busy to take time to edit things, so this is the rough draft/raw copy. When I have time, I will go through it and edit it, but that time is not now ._

 _Okay, I think that just about does it; once again, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this as well._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _~Smokey_

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

A shiver ran up my spine, and I couldn't help but close my eyes, focusing on Tadashi's lips. The way he moved his against mine left them tingling and buzzing, and I could feel the warmth from earlier returning, starting in my stomach and spreading throughout my body. It was a heat that I was still so new to, scared of like all the others, but also curious about. I could feel my heart pumping fast and heavy in my chest, could feel the blood pouring into my face, coloring my cheeks. It felt bizarrely like the beginning of an anxiety attack, yet, the usual sense of doom that usual accompanied had been instead replaced with a light and airy feeling, making me feel warm and bubbly. I had never felt so blissfully empty before, not weight down with fears and regrets, and before I knew it, I wanted more, needed more. Still focused on Tadashi, I reached out my hand my hand and felt for Tadashi, feeling the fabric that was tight over his broad chest. The feeling of the muscle under my hand made my mind buzz, and I grabbed the fabric, balling my hand into it and pulling Tadashi towards me, wanting his lips to press further into mine.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**

I looked at Auden, her eyes so wide with awe, the way she played with her bottom lip between her teeth…it was adorable, and so very Auden, that I couldn't help but chuckle, closing the lingering distance between us by brushing my lips against hers. As per usual, I felt her stiffen as I carefully moved my lips across hers, not wanting to overwhelm her. If I knew anything about Auden, it was that you needed to do things slowly and carefully with her, go at her pace, or else you might very well scare her off. She was timid, so it was only natural that coming on too strong would make her back away. I moved my lips in simple, slow movements, brushing hers gently as I could. But even just such a simple kiss was sending sparks shooting from my lips and throughout my whole body. It was insane, but Auden just had that effect on me.

Even though we had been dating officially for four months, I'd known something was different about her, something special, when I had first met her over a year ago. Granted, our first meeting was technically in a burning building, but we didn't properly get introduced to each other until she woke in the hospital. The fire seemed like such a long time ago, but I'll never forget how pale she looked, how she almost disappeared into the white sheets, and when she opened her eyes, how striking the dark grey stood out against the surrounding white.

It was her quiet manner, her closed off disposition, the way she spoke almost in riddles that only intrigued me more about her. She was a mystery I wanted to solve, and though I had only figured out a few pieces, I will never regret it. She was complex, yet simple, confident, yet timid, wise, yet naïve. She was so many contradictions, so many opposites that somehow worked perfectly together. She was a magnetic force field, her power noticeable yet invisible, attractable, bizarre, and had pulled me in by the time I had left the hospital that day.

Sometimes, I don't even think she realizes how truly consuming she can be, how just a simple few words from her can leave the gears in my mind whirring, trying to fit another piece of her in place. And that was just another thing about her that left my heart pounding.

Suddenly, I felt a hand spread across my chest, sending a tingling sensation spreading like wild fire from the touch. It took my shocked mind to realize that it was Auden, that she was touching me, fisting my shirt and pulling me closer, pressing her lips harder into mine. Auden, who never made a move, was making one. I felt my cheeks heat as her lips, so soft and plump, pressed even more so into mine. I lost my rhythm, and it took me a moment to gather my bearings, as the idea that Auden was being so forward threw me through a loop. This was what I was talking about; she seemed predictable, so caught up in her own routine that you could literally rattle through her whole day and match it, word for word. But then, just when you thought you had her figured out, she threw one out of left field, jumped out from your blind spot with such a force it left you reeling and you wondered how you could of possibly missed something so obvious.

But that was the thing; Auden wasn't obvious. She went out of her way to NOT be so, to hide behind the curtains rather than stand in the spot light, which just seemed more intent on chasing her around and blinding her. She would hide her true feelings, lock away what she actually felt and put on a face to keep others from realizing there was something more going on with her. It worked on everyone, including me, until the time last summer she went missing for almost a week and when we found her, when _I_ found her, her mask was completely shattered, and I was able to see for the first time how scarred and traumatized she really was, how much poison she had fed herself and lies she had believed to become so worn down and nearly unrecognizable.

It was hard to believe that seven months ago, she was so broken, her psyche balancing precariously on the edge of sanity, the guilt so thick that she was choking on it. That to get her to open up, she had to completely crack, that she was so scared of showing anyone what she felt, that she hid it. It was painful, watching her struggle like she did, but when she realized that no one was going to die, no one was going to leave her all alone, that she didn't have to be alone anymore…it was one of the most beautiful things I saw. She started trusting us, and in turn, we were able to help her, and now…she's almost the exact same person, yet different. Another contradiction. She still mumbles, still stutters when she gets nervous and turns red at almost any time, is still caring and smart and gentle, yet it feels more…sincere. Almost as if she was truly, fully being who she is, like the secrets she had kept for so long could no longer chain her down, that she didn't have to pretend that she was okay, because she actually was. She was okay. She _is_ really, really okay.

Thought in mind, I brought my head down closer to Auden, kissing her a little harder, wrapping my arms around her back to keep her sitting up on my bed, to keep her close, keep her safe. My lips tingled, and my arms felt warm where they touched her, my hands on fire as they held her, brushing against her bra strap that I could feel through her baggy shirt. She fit so nicely into me, like the two of us had been molded to match each other, to complete each other, and I couldn't help but think how true it was.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**  
As I pulled Tadashi closer to me, I felt him pause, as if he wasn't sure, before he complied and his lips pressed more into mine. I felt a warmth fill my stomach at his pause; it was one of uncertainty, but not that he didn't want to kiss me harder; it was of not wanting to rush of me, of wanting to make sure that I was actually asking for more of him. The very thought made my heart flutter, and I still couldn't believe I had found someone as selfless and patient as Tadashi; I never in my life would have thought I'd ever find someone who understood me, who was willing to not only be with me, but wait for me to heal and grow. When I met him as the stranger I saved from the SFIT Showcase fire, it never occurred to me that he might actually be the one person capable of saving me, of caring about me for who I was and giving me the guidance yet space I needed to grow and flourish. He was truly one of a kind, and the thought that he had decided to give me a chance, was willing to, made the warmth in my body grow. I noticed then that the rhythm of Tadashi's kissing had changed, going from slow and gentle to fast and hypnotic, making me dizzy. I pressed myself against him, feeling my heart beat even faster as our chests touched. Through the haze descending down upon me, a part of me wondered briefly if Tadashi could feel my heart practically jumping through my shirt, feel the heat on my face that only seemed to grow the closer he got to me and the more he kissed me.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**

I kept Auden close, moving my lips against hers a bit faster, unable to help the excitement that was thrumming through my body. My lips were buzzing, and it was hard to focus on keeping myself in check when she began pressing herself against me, her chest rubbing against mine…I could feel myself beginning to slip, could feel the blood begin to drain out of my head and head down south…I felt my cheeks flame and a little alarm go off in the back of my mind, telling me to pull back and slow things down, but I couldn't stop. I'd been holding back, been patiently waiting and keeping myself in line for Auden, but now that she was suddenly being so assertive, it was hard to keep everything under control. Besides, it felt so good, so right, her body being this close to me, her lips so willing to be on mine…I pulled her closer, ignoring the warning that rang in my head as it was overpowered by a roar in my brain, instinctive and possessive, growing louder and louder as I kissed Auden.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

I never thought I could feel like this, like someone could make me feel this way. My heart was pounding so fast and my stomach had turned into a sanctuary for butterflies. The heat circulating my body felt bizarrely good, and I felt so safe in Tadashi's arms, even though I could feel my face growing hotter and hotter and my hands beginning to shake from the nervous energy filling me. I had never kissed Tadashi like this before, and vice versa. We had actually never even kissed for so long; usually, he pulled back after a few seconds, but he didn't seem to be doing that anytime soon. Was it because I had pulled him down? Because I wanted more? That was the only thing I could think of, but it was becoming more and more difficult to think. Tadashi's lips moved on mine, so much so that the tingling running through them had numbed them, but not in a bad way. It felt oddly pleasant, and I could feel everything becoming hazier and my body becoming warmer and warmer and all I wanted to do was keep kissing Tadashi, because I liked how it felt and before I realized what I was doing, my hand was loosening it's grip on his shirt and snaking up around his neck, my fingers running through his hair. But I didn't stop myself.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**

My whole body was a rush of heat, powerful and shocking. My heart pounded in my chest, and everywhere Auden touched me was on fire. God, how had I managed to hold back before? She was so addicting, intoxicating. I could feel myself speeding up, could feel my lips becoming clumsy as they practically tackled hers, the movements now fast and feverish. I certainly felt feverish, could feel myself slipping more and more, the beast in my mind roaring louder and louder. Damn it, if Auden threw anything else out of left field at me, then I really was going to lose it-

No sooner had the thought passed through my muddled mind did I feel an arm slither up the back of my neck, raising the hairs there to attention. My heart nearly exploded as fine, graceful fingers ran themselves up through my hair, sending a shower of sparks down my spine and I slipped, letting out a groan of pleasure as her hand moved through my hair. God, it just felt _so_ damn good. When had Auden learned to do that? Had she always known, or was she just trying it out, not really knowing what she was doing? That was typical Auden; she may have been smart, but she had absolutely no idea that when she bit her lip or stared at me with those large gray eyes or laughed how beautiful she was or how it made my heart skip a beat. And that was the worst part; Auden didn't seem to get how much I wanted her, how badly I wanted to kiss her everywhere and just make her feel as good as she made me feel. She was just so naïve, so innocent, and that was something I loved and hated; man, even what she made me feel was a contradiction.

I lost it for a moment, but quickly found my bearings. I managed to pull the beast back a bit, but not as much as I had hoped to. My restraint was still slipping. It still roared loud in my mind, making my blood boil and I couldn't control my hands as they slipped from Auden's back and coasted down her slim body to her small waist. The simple motion left my hands burning, itching to touch her everywhere, but I managed to hold back and instead just pull her closer to me, practically pulling her on top of me.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

I felt so light. I was all warm and light and felt disconnected from everything, all my fears and worries just floating away from me and I could feel myself practically melting into Tadashi. We had never kissed this much before, and I could feel my body shake, feel the heat pouring from my face in waves, though I wasn't sure whether if it was because I was nervous, excited, or the two mixed together.

Suddenly, Tadashi's movements changed, his lips rough against mine and their tempo lost to a frenzy of desire. I could actually feel the blood pumping through my lips as he pressed his harder into mine, and my heart jumped in my chest when I heard Tadashi make a sound, something that sounded rough, yet was filled with pleasure. Had I done that? I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise at the sound, and felt a rush of tingling heat as Tadashi's hands traced my waist. I automatically stiffened; Tadashi never touched my waist before, not like this. But, the twinge of anxiety faded as the fog filling my mind covered it, and I found myself relaxing into his hands. Reflexively, I curled my hand into Tadashi's hair, a small gasp passing through my lips as a wave of heat flew through my body.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**

I wanted to taste her mouth so badly, wanted to explored it and feel her explore mine. I could feel myself growing hotter and hotter, and couldn't help when the rest of my blood headed south, and I didn't care. I just wanted to kiss Auden, wanted to feel her heart race and hear the little gasps she made with each breath she took in. It was beautiful, she was beautiful and damn it I was tittering on the edge now, and wasn't sure if I was going to be able to pull back. And just as I figured that I was one small push from tumbling over and that I should stop while I was ahead, while I was still _using_ my head, Auden let out a small gasp that made my entire body buzz and I felt her hand curl into my hair, pulling on it lightly.

And that was when my mind went blank, the lights upstairs flicked off, the little alarm finally shutting up and the next thing I knew I was pressing Auden into my mattress, kissing her roughly as the beast roared loudly in my mind, blocking out all other rational thought. Damn it, fuck, I…I wasn't holding back anymore and though part of me cared, another much larger part shut down that small protest because, _fuck_ , I couldn't help it. I had been holding back for so fucking _long_ and I couldn't fucking do it anymore and I really loved Auden and wanted to hear her moan my name as I pleasured her, made her feel things that she had never felt before. Dreams weren't going to cut it anymore; I needed the real thing. I needed Auden right fucking _now._

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

I was kissing Tadashi, my hand curling into his hair as I felt him take hold of my waist, my mind in a daze, my body so hot and my heart pounding when suddenly I was falling back, hitting the mattress. I felt dulled confusion flicker through my cloudy mind, wondering how I had fallen away from Tadashi when I had been holding on so tightly to him when Tadashi suddenly appeared, hovering over me, pressing me into the mattress. He wasted no time and started kissing me again, but there was something different about his kissing now. Maybe it was because I was now lying down, but his kissing felt much more rough than before, almost animalistic. There was no careful rhythm at all as he pressed his lips into mine, just chaotic movement. It was not what I was used to, not what Tadashi usually did…suddenly I wasn't feeling so dazed or light or warm anymore. I could feel cold panic pooling in my stomach, dousing the heat and spreading throughout my body like slippery tentacles. I…I didn't like this…didn't want this, I realized. I tried to speak, tried to tell Tadashi to stop as he let go of my lips for a brief moment, but they were throbbing and clumsy, numb and unable to form even his name.

I laid there, trying to get my mouth to work, trying to find some way to let Tadashi know that I didn't like this that I didn't want to do this anymore. I could feel my heart pounding heavily in my chest, my lungs shrinking as anxiety began to crawl in me, worming around and planting a seed for an attack. I couldn't seem to move my limbs; I was stuck.

Then, something happened that made my heart stop; Tadashi moved away from my lips and began to plant kisses along my jaw, traveling down my neck, moving closer and closer to my chest- 

Fear welled up inside of me; he…he wasn't going to stop…he was just going to keep going… The realization sent a bolt of absolute terror straight through me, and before I could comprehend what I was doing, I had control of my arms again and they were reaching up and pushing Tadashi off of me, pushing him away from me, ripping his lips from where they rested on my collarbone. 

As soon as he was off of me I scrambled off the bed, falling onto the wooden floor with a thud. I tried to stand, but my legs were like jello and I fell after few steps, my knees striking the floor hard and sending pain shooting up my spine. I could feel myself shaking, shock and disbelief wrapping around me at the fact that Tadashi could have very well…was possibly going to -

I couldn't think any further. My mind went blank, the shock freezing it. I could feel tremors running through my body and my stomach twisted and turned viciously. I leaned forward, covering my mouth with a shaky hand as bile threatened to climb up my throat, the other gripping myself, trying to hold myself steady. The places on my neck and jaw where he kissed me, they burned, tingling painfully. It felt like I had been caught in another fire… flames flickered in the corners of my vision, and I could taste the smoke in my mouth, choking me. I vaguely felt all the color drain from my face, could feel tears streaming down my cheeks as I stared wide–eyed at the floor in front of me, unable to move as my mind was filled with turbulent and conflicting thoughts, emotions stretched thin and twisted, fire and screams echoing off the walls of my mind.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**

I couldn't think. My mind was completely shut off, and I acted instinctively, possessively, pressing my lips against Auden's rougher than I probably should have, but damn, the sensations that shot through my lips and looped through my body felt too good for me to even consider letting up. I could feel Auden's lips fumble under mine, trying to keep up with the arrhythmic pattern my kissing had turned into, and the fact that she was trying to match me, trying to following me just about set me on fire. I could feel her breath on my face, her curls tickling my forearms that I had placed on either side of her, and I just wanted to hear her gasp again, hear her happiness.

Bringing my lips away from hers, I started kissing her jaw, starting just under her ear and traveling downwards, moving to her throat. My lips were sizzling, excitement zigzagging through my body as I pressed them down on her neck, which was so soft, so smooth…I could feel the blood rushing through her jugular with my lips, could taste the saltiness of her skin. I could feel my body beginning to shake, fire licking low and slow on my stomach, my heart beating so fast and hard that it roared like a freight train in my ears, my breaths coming out short and quick. The beast in my mind goaded me on as I reached the base of Auden's neck, her collarbone jutting out, practically teasing my blistering lips and I pulled her shirt aside, exposing the rest of it. I began kissing it, working along the length of it, my body shaking even harder as I just barely restrained myself from lashing my tongue out and tasting it. Damn it, I was barely stable, could feel myself falling deeper and deeper into that pit of lust and desire that that edge had lead to. I'd never felt so empowered, filled with so much passion and need before; I was completely enraptured and it felt so _good-_

Suddenly something shoved into my chest, knocking the little air I had out of my lungs and ripping my lips away from Auden's collarbone. The beast let loose a yell, guttural and menacing as I was flung out of that pit. Confusion filled my mind, and I felt my stomach drop as the mattress ended and I rolled off the bed and fell with a thump onto the hard wooden floor. My back made a solid impact, and I laid on the ground for a long moment, trying to breath back in the air I had lost and wait until the wave of fire sailing through my ribs and lungs died down. I blinked, the daze that had come over me beginning to fade as I stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavily and trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. It was a fall that actually knocked me _back_ into my senses.

I jumped as a loud thud came from the other side of my bed, bringing me back to reality and I shot up, hissing as hot needles pierced at my ribs. Wincing, I peeked at my bed, seeing that it was empty. Confusion filled me even further. Where was Auden? Had she fallen off the bed? Was she the sound I heard? Knowing from personal experience that falling off my bed was no fun, I stood up quickly, rounding the bed quickly to check the other side, ready to say her name, when I was stopped in my tracks, stomach twisting at what I saw.

Auden was on the ground, knees out in front of her as if she had just completely dropped to the floor, upper body hunched forward. One hand hovered over her mouth, while the other gripped her waist tightly, the knuckles white. And she was shaking, tremors riling up her body madly. But it was her face that filled me with a sense of dread; she was so pale, the color gone. Her eyes were wide, the grey staring ahead at the floor, but didn't seem to be focused on it, didn't seem to be aware that tears were tricking down her too pale cheeks. She looked like she had just witnessed something horrifying, was completely terrified and shocked.

My heart pounded heavily in my chest; she looked almost as bad as she had that time last summer… what could have caused such a reaction from her? Something must have really freaked her out. Maybe… could she be having an anxiety attack? Auden's anxiety attacks were not as frequent as they had once been, but she would still get them. She usually would tell me though when she could feel one coming on, when her chest tightened and lungs shrank, so why hadn't she said anything? Maybe she couldn't; maybe it had been so bad that she couldn't even talk.

Swallowing the unease creeping up inside of me, I closed the little distance between us, coming to kneel down in front of her. It had been such a long time since I had seen Auden so shaken up; I'd almost forgotten about the fact that she had crippling anxiety she still struggled with on a daily basis. She had just been so good lately, so happy, it had slipped my mind. I reached out with my hand to brush away the curls that had become mangled and fallen in front of her face, wanting to be careful not to startle her, but let her know that I was here-

Suddenly, Auden's eyes snapped up and she was staring at me, eyes wide. She looked at my hand and actually _flinched,_ like she expected it to grab or bite her. She shrank back, _away_ from me, and I felt my heart clench; why was she cringing? She…she knew it was me, right? She knew I wouldn't hurt her, didn't she? I swallowed away the dryness in my throat and spoke softly.

"Auden, what's wrong? It's okay…"

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

I don't know how long I sat on the floor, how long I stared ahead of me, unable to move as the flames from that night returned, licking at my body, taking particularly to my neck. I could feel it peeling, feel it blistering as the fire brushed against it. I couldn't move though, couldn't bring my heavier than lead arms up to put it out. I was being pulled back…being taken back to that night, and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

It had been a while since I had had a flashback, since I had seen that smoky house and dripping linoleum, had truly and utterly been petrified by those old flames. I had forgotten what it felt like, forgotten the horror that injected itself into my veins like an unwanted paralytic, the heart wrenching devastation that left me barely functioning, that had at more than one point in my life, nearly ended it.

It was cruel, crude, and enveloping.

My neck was still burning, the tendons tightening as they were roasted and cooked by the insatiable fire, causing it to spasm. I could feel a few more tears drip down my face, but whether if was from pain or fear, I couldn't tell. I was stuck. I…I couldn't escape-

Suddenly, something appeared in my peripheral. I couldn't tell what it was or what it was doing, but it reached forward. Heart pounding away and flames all around me, I snapped my eyes up, seeing that it was Tadashi. I felt relief flicker through me and the flames die away for a moment, but then my neck tingled, reminding me of what happened, what he did. Fear choked me again and I flinched as his hand reached for me, tried to back away from his hand. He…he was…he had been going to…

With the fire still licking the corners of my vision, I shook my head, my eyes never leaving him. I lowered my hand, which was shaking, trembling as I guided it around the flames.

""P-please…" My voice was raspy, like I had actual inhaled the deadly smoke from than night, "d-d-don't touch m-me…" 

My neck was still on fire, the skin cracking and peeling like old paint and I brought my hand to my neck, my fingers sticky and cold as they brushed against the hot skin. I bit the inside of my cheek to avoid the gasp that tried to escape as pain erupted where my fingers touched the irritated skin.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**

Auden shook her head, her eyes still wide as she stared at me. I watched as she shakily removed her hand from her mouth, her lips bloodless and voice barely audible as she spoke.

"P-please…d-d-don't touch m-me…"

My heart felt heavy, her scattered words weighing it down. _Why_ was she so scared of me? Auden was acting like she suddenly didn't trust me farther than she could throw me, like I might suddenly lash out at her. But _why? What_ had I-

The thought didn't even finish crossing my mind when Auden moved her hand towards her neck, gently touching it with shaky fingers. I looked at her neck, and saw how red it was, how the color spread across the side of her neck and down onto her collarbone, bright against her pale skin. Auden winced as her fingers barely brushed it, as though it hurt to even touch.

Realization hit me like a brick to the face as I figured out why Auden suddenly so fearful; I had gone too far. I had gone out of her comfort zone, had done something that she wasn't ready for…and now she was scared of it. Of me. Because I couldn't hold it together, because I couldn't be strong for Auden, because I had been selfish, thinking about what I wanted instead what we both did. I had pushed too far, let my desire blind me, and in the end, pushed Auden away. A sinking feeling poured into my stomach, heavy and wet like cement, regret and guilt mixing together into a sickly combination in my heart and pumping throughout my body. I _knew_ I had to be careful around her; I knew she was fragile, that though she was better, she was far from being one hundred percent. I knew things had to be taken nice and slow with her, because she was just that type of person, and most of the time, I was okay with it. But sometimes like just then, it…it can be hard to hold back for her, especially when she does things that she doesn't seem to understand drive me up the wall and make it _that_ much more difficult to resist.

But I shouldn't be making excuses for myself; if I care about Auden as much as I _know_ I do, then I should be able to wait for her, but doing what I had just done not only crossed the line I had drawn for myself when we first started dating, but it also disrespected her. I just blatantly shoved her ideals and morals aside because they didn't agree with the situation at the time, didn't agree with what _I_ wanted to happen.

The guilt gnawed at me more, and I felt my stomach swirling, uncertainty adding itself in. _How_ did I fix this? I could, no, _would_ apologize, but that doesn't cut it; Auden would accept the apology and say she was fine, but she wouldn't be. She hated conflict, hated arguing and confrontation, so much so that she would rather just swallow everything, no matter how poisonous, and move on. It was detrimental, and I didn't want to ruin the progress she had made so far in the last seven months, not ruin what she had worked so hard to build up and fix. I wouldn't let my mistake become a nail in Auden's coffin.

Even though I just wanted to pull her into my arms, wanted to hold her and let her head rest on my chest, I knew the last thing Auden wanted me to do was touch her. I slowly pulled my hand away from her, the action painful. I spoke her name again, but much softer and gentler than before. I wanted to get her attention.

"…Auden…" 

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

I didn't pull my fingers away from my neck, even as it burned and pulsed under my touch. I stared at Tadashi a moment more, before it became too much, and looked down at the ground. Though I was shocked, my heart pumping fast and frantically in my chest, I wasn't scared of Tadashi. The flames, the nightmare of my past, _that_ was what I was terrified of. But Tadashi… I was…I was shocked by what he did, scared by what he _could_ of done, but not of Tadashi himself; every time I saw him, butterflies appeared in my stomach, and my heart would flutter. I felt safe. He was able to chase the fire away, chase the fear and panic away. Even now, even after what had just happened, just seeing him was smoothing out the flames, straightening out the jumbled state of my mind.

I _had_ been scared, but not anymore. Now, I was just more shocked than anything; Tadashi was usually so gentle, so, well, _calm._ What he had done, his lips all over my jaw, my neck, headed to my chest…I had never seen him so… _wild._ I didn't know Tadashi could be like that way. It was a side of him I never knew.

As the flames were extinguished in my mind, the burning sensation faded from my neck. Sure, it was still tender, but there wasn't any pain. It was just warm, most likely from the blood rising to the surface of the skin from Tadashi's mouth. ' _The pain…it must have been psychological,_ ' I thought, stroking my neck, testing the theory. _'It made sense…after all, it was because of my neck that the trauma was triggered…Cindy had warned me that anything could trigger an episode…'_

My thinking being able to be backed by my therapist further reinforced my hypothesis. Though it wasn't the most comforting fact that my own mind could actually inflict _physical pain,_ it was a relief to know that Tadashi hadn't actually caused it…

Thinking about Tadashi mademy stomach flip. I just couldn't get the image of him out of my head, the intensity of his kissing when he had pushed me down onto the bed…I thought about what could have done it…

' _Was it…did_ _ **I**_ _cause it?'_ The thought suddenly planted itself in my mind, and I couldn't help but wonder. I thought about everything that happened, trying to focus on the actual motions, not on the feelings (which I found harder than I thought, but I managed to) and I realized that everything, it had been _exactly_ the same. The only thing that had changed was what _I_ did…

I felt my heart thud in my chest. Had what I done- pulling Tadashi closer, running my hand through his hair- had that pushed him to do what he had done? It seemed logical; nothing else was different about the scenario, (aside from the fact that we kissed for a much longer time than usually, but that also could have been because of me).

I sat there, eyes wide and hand on my neck, the idea making more and more sense as it rolled around in my head. I didn't know _why_ exactly I had done what I had done…it just felt _right…_ I didn't think about the consequences, or how it'd affect Tadashi. Could it be possible that I…I wanted _more?_

If I hadn't been in a lockdown in my mind, I was sure my cheeks would have burned bright. Did…did I want to do more with Tadashi? I mean, I certainly didn't want to do, well, "the deed;" I don't think I could get past Tadashi's…

Besides, there was no _way_ I was taking my shirt off. I mean, I couldn't even walk around in a shirt that let my stomach peek through it I raised my arms, let alone my entire upper body. I just…I was a very private person…maybe someday I would feel comfortable enough to do something as _risqué_ as that, but that someday was nowhere near today, tomorrow, next week, and next month wasn't looking too good either.

But…I wouldn't mind kissing him more...or feeling his hands on my waist again…or running my fingers through his hair again…it was really soft…

So, it was decided; I _did_ want more, but hadn't realized it. I hadn't realized it until I started doing things subconsciously to get it, and then everything had fallen apart. I must have sent Tadashi some sort of message I hadn't meant to, and he was just responding to it. And what did I do? I _freaked out_ and pushed him off the bed. I could have _hurt him._ The one person that really got me, had given me so much patience and time, and the thanks I give him is a one way ticket to the hard wood floor.

 _That's_ why I couldn't look at Tadashi. I…I felt so _guilty._ The fear had long sense faded with the fire, and now the shock was slowly evolving into guilt, hot and heavy in my body. _What_ was _wrong_ with me? How-how could be so _blind_ to what I was doing? I hadn't felt so stupid before; I could feel tears prick my eyes, but I blinked them away, not wanting to cry anymore. I didn't deserve to cry. I…I had brought this on myself.

"…Auden…"

Tadashi's quiet tone, so gentle and caring just revved up the guilt even more. I felt myself tense as I looked up at him. He was watching me with warm brown eyes, the concern in them so thick that it fed my guilt easily. I couldn't look at him, not after realizing what I had done. I glanced away, looking down at the floor, rubbing my neck absentmindedly, the guilt burning in my throat.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**  
My heart throbbed painfully as Auden stiffened at the sound of my voice. She glanced up at me, but adverted her eyes down to her knees, her hand still cupping her neck. She still seemed to be in somewhat of a shock. Damn it, I had really messed up. Swallowing the lump forming in my throat, I spoke again, just as softly. I wasn't going to lose her, not like this. 

"Auden…I…I'm sorry…I-I wasn't…I didn't mean to-"

"I'm sorry."

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

The words tumbled out of mouth as soon as I heard the tone of Tadashi's voice; guilt crusted it, making his usually smooth tone cracked and weak.

It scared me. Tadashi wasn't _supposed_ to sound like that. He-he had nothing to apologize for anyways; it was _my_ fault, _I_ had caused it; if anyone should be apologizing, it was me. Especially since I knocked him off the bed; I mean, who _apologizes_ to the person who throws them to the ground? Of course Tadashi would.

My throat was so dry, all the moisture in my mouth gone from the heat of the guilt stewing in me. My lips weren't fairing much better, and my heart began to pound more, my body shake. I couldn't look at him though, not then. I…I didn't want to see the face that went with that voice. I might not be able to keep it together and tell him what he needed to know. So, I settled for my knees, tracing the red and swollen skin with my eyes from when I had come crashing to the floor, and whispered my apology to him.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**  
I stopped, mouth still open slightly when I heard her speak. Her voice was so soft. I looked at her, eyebrows knitting together, confusion seeping back into me. Why was _she_ sorry? She didn't do any-

"I…I should h-have told you t-that I was u-uncomfortable…b-but I-I-I was just t-too shocked…s-scared…" Auden refused to look at me, still staring at her knees, her body shaking slightly as she spoke. "I…I w-wasn't e-expecting it…b-but that doesn't mean I-I should h-have done w-what I did…I…I could h-have hurt you…"

It took me a minute to piece together what Auden was saying and figure out what she was talking about; her, it was _her_ that knocked me off of her, sent me rolling off the bed and onto the floor. It made sense the more I thought about it, but her apologizing for it? No, she had every right to do what she did, and she needed to realize that. I shook my head.

"No, no, Auden, don't apologize; you were scared and were just protecting yourself. Don't ever apologize for protecting yourself."

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

I studied my knees, refusing to let the pricks in my eyes become tears. I had no right to cry; this was _my_ fault. If I had just been more honest with myself, with Tadashi, then this whole misunderstanding would have never happened. I would have never pushed Tadashi off the bed, never saw that hellish fire again, never feel the stinging burn of raw embers on the soft skin of my neck. I could feel my shoulders shake more, balancing out the emotion I refused to let my eyes show.

So after a moment passed with no reply, I braced myself for the lecture I was sure would come. The 'why didn't you do this' or 'you could have hurt me, you know' maybe even 'I think we should take a break.'

The last one made it impossible to breathe; what if I had really messed up? Wh-what if this was the final straw, the camel's back, our relationship, completely fractured and broken, unable to heal? What if my obliviousness ended our relationship?

I suddenly felt dizzy, and it took every ounce of my will to stay sitting up straight. I-I didn't know if-if I could handle that. Tadashi was not only my boyfriend, but my best friend; heck, he was one of my closest friends before we started dating. We had been through so much together…the SFIT fire, Callaghan's plot, my own darkness…Tadashi was such a large part of my life now; if he left, it would be Carter all over again. If he walked out of my life, I don't think there will be a life for me to come back to.

So when I heard Tadashi's voice again, heard the strength in it, the conviction, I could feel my heart lift; was…was he not mad? Was my apology really enough to placate him?

But then I listened to the words, and my eyes widened; not apologize? How could he say that? I could of _hurt_ him! Protecting myself or not, that was still no excuse to send him, my _boyfriend,_ crashing to _his_ bedroom floor. It's not like he was an intruder or something! Tadashi was _too_ good sometimes.

My eyes flew up to him. I couldn't accept that; I wouldn't.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**

I watched as Auden stiffened, her eyes widening a little more, as if she was expecting a different response. Her eyes flickered up at me, and she opened her mouth to protest.

"But…but Tadashi, I could have hurt you-"

"and I would have deserved it," I said, cutting her off; she needed to hear me, needed to realize that what she did was perfectly natural. "I _did_ deserve it. I was completely out of line. I took things too far, and even knew I was, so you had every right to shove me off the bed. Heck, I think you let me off a little too easy; what I did was easily worth a slap." 

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

I stared at Tadashi and couldn't believe it. He _deserved_ it? But, didn't he get that the only reason he went "too far" was because I had lead him to think it was okay? Maybe he _did_ cross boundaries, but that was only because _I_ lowered them.

But, he said he "knew" what he was doing, so then was it okay for me shove him? I didn't know, I was torn, wasn't sure what to believe. And slaphim? Why would I _slap_ him? I looked up at Tadashi, feeling a frown tugging at the corners of my lips. Was he just trying to make me feel better? Now _that_ was something Tadashi would do.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**  
I had been hoping that my last few words would have brought even a little smile to

Auden's lips, but instead she frowned, as if she didn't completely believe me. I sighed, and looked up at Auden, catching her dark grey eyes with my tawny ones.

"Auden, you had every right to do what you did. Like I said, I was out of line. I…I know that there are things you just aren't ready for, that we run at different paces, and just because there are things I want to do, doesn't mean I should just do them, nor should you let me. And I understand that, I really do. It's just…" I sighed, the guilt stewing in me, "just sometimes…I…I look at you, or you do something and…and I can't help myself. You...you make me so happy…but that's not an excuse for me to just jump ship and do what I want. I should respect your space and pace and wait for you to let me know."

I ran a hand through my hair, taking in a deep breath and letting air trickle out my nostrils, looking down at the floor. The guilt was still hot and fresh in me, still pumping through me and even looking at Auden made it just that much more intense.

"I'm so sorry that I scared you. I'm sorry that I made something that was suppose to be happy and good turn so scary and bad. I…I can apologize all I want, but I know that it won't fix what I've done. I-"

"Tadashi." 

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

Tadashi felt bad.

No, that wasn't it…listening to him just then, I could tell that he felt not bad, but _horrible._ It was in his voice, in his mannerisms, his eyes and face. The words were heavy with guilt, and I could feel it floating through the air between us, leaking out of Tadashi with every word he spoke to me. I never saw Tadashi so distressed about something he did, so _shamed._ It made my throat tighten, and heart clench in my chest. He was really beating himself up over this, and he hadn't even given me a chance to explain perhaps _why_ this wasn't just his fault, but mine as well.

Sure, Tadashi might have acted out, but I was really the one who instrumented it. I needed to explain that, needed to make him see that he wasn't the only one to blame for this, that I had done just as much as he had.

And I had to do it soon-I could hear his words speed up, heard his tone gather a slight hint of despair in it, and knew that if I didn't say anything, then he was just going to keep feeling more and more terrible about the whole thing and I couldn't bear to watched the guilt swim in Tadashi's eyes any longer.

His name tumbled from my lips before he could get any farther, and I reached forward, placing my hand on top of his, which he had fisted into his jeans, hoping to get him to calm down and listen to me.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**  
I felt a hand, small and warm, gently place itself on my own, which I hadn't notice until then was balled up tight, knuckles white. I looked up at Auden, her face still pale, but eyes not so wide anymore, the fear gone. She waited until my eyes found hers before she began.

"I…I know your sorry. I-I do. I can tell you feel bad, and…I know that what you were doing, that it wasn't meant to be malicious. I know your intentions weren't bad…you just got…e-excited I think, because I…I started doing things I don't normally do…in a way, I-I pushed you to do what you did, whether I meant to or not."

I stared at Auden, trying to comprehend what she had said. _She_ was saying that what happened, what _I_ did, was her fault as well? I shook my head; no, I wasn't going to let Auden shoulder any of the blame. It was on me, I should have been more attentive of what I was doing, should of held back, controlled myself.

"Auden, whether you did anything 'new' or 'extra' doesn't excuse the fact that I overstepped my boundaries, that I hurt you. That I…I did _this_." I gestured to her, to her still somewhat shaky form. "That I made you feel this way. That's all on me."

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

As Tadashi gestured to me, to the state I had been in, it felt like someone had just poured an entire container of sour milk into my stomach. I couldn't imagine that I looked my best when he saw me, in shock and fighting off a flashback. I focused on my tremors, trying my best to control them.

But not even that was the worst part. The worst part was the fact that Tadashi wasn't even letting me take responsibility, didn't seem to understand that I was telling him that _I_ had pushed my boundaries out of the way. I was presenting the facts to him, _literally_ telling him that the reason he acted like he did was because I did things I didn't normally do, and he was still turning a blind eye to it.

I didn't see Tadashi as the self-proclaimed martyr type, but I was almost leaning to that being an option by the way he was acting. He didn't have to carry the weight of the situation on his shoulders, yet that was _exactly_ what he was doing. I wasn't without fault, but Tadashi was giving me the impression that that was what he thought. That I was sinless, my glass unstained.

I stared at him for a moment, noticing his eyes on me, but not on my face. I realized with a pang in my heart that he was studying my neck. I could see his eyes turn dark, and watched his jaw twitch, felt his hand tighten even more under my hand.

No, Tadashi wasn't being a martyr. He was just being his too caring, too good self, as usual. But, _how_ could I make him see that this wasn't his fault? He hadn't listened to my earlier confession. I chewed at my cheek, starting to worry; what if I couldn't pull him out of this?

I immediately tossed the thought out of my mind; no, I could do this, I _had_ to. Tadashi had done similar things for me before; it was about time I returned the favor. 

But, what could I say besides the truth of the situation? What else could make him _really_ listen to me? I thought, long and hard for a moment, before a thought crossed my mind.

There was _one_ way I could get him to listen to me, but I hadn't ever done it to Tadashi before. I usually only saved it as a last resort, usually on difficult patients or impossible children and only to combat stubborn behavior.

But, then again, Tadashi was _technically_ being stubborn, so maybe it would work.

I let a deep breath out.

There was only one way to find out.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

19


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Sorry for the long wait; school has been kicking my butt and I have had NO free time. However, school has ended for the year, so now I have a little break and a little more time to post this; hope you guys like the third and final part of "The Pace We Move To." Oh, and if you are interested in learning more about Auden, you can check me out of deviantart, username: Smokelesseyes, and there's a bunch more stuff about her there._

 _I shall also be posting another small ficlet I wrote during Finals (which I shouldn't have been doing, but the writing urge was too strong). It shall be titled "Wisdom" and is also broken down into three parts. If you've liked this one, give that one a glance as well, and PLEASE let me know if I'm doing a horrible/bad/okay/good/great job with characters; I really appreciate the feel back._

 _Thank you, and please, enjoy~_

 _Happy Reading!_

 _~Smokey_

 **Tadashi**  
Auden didn't say anything for a moment, and I couldn't help but stare at her neck, how red it was against the pallor of her skin; had I really kissed her that hard? It hadn't seemed like it at the time, but it wasn't exactly like I had been pulling punches, had been focusing on the intensity. The sight just made the guilt weight down my stomach more, made me more and more angry and disappointed in myself; I was suppose to protect her, help her, and I was doing the exact opposite of that. I gritted my teeth, my hands curling even tighter, looking down. I hadn't felt this… _low_ …in such a long time.

"…Tadashi."

Auden's voice was soft, gentle, and it just made me feel even worse; _how_ could she speak to me in such a calm tone when I had clearly terrified her? How was she not _angry?_

"Tadashi."

Her voice was still soft, but a little firmer, and part of me wanted to wait until she got mad, wanted her to yell at me and throw stuff at me, even though that was not very Auden like. But I deserved it.

"Tadashi Hamada, I know you can hear me and I know what you are thinking, and I want you to stop it, right now, and look at me."

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

Third time's the charm.

I watched as Tadashi's eyes visibly widened at the tone my voice had taken; I had never actually talked directly to him like this before; I saved this tone, this persona of mine, only when I found it absolutely necessary for getting what needed to be done, done. And getting Tadashi out of his circle of guilt and shame was one of those such things. I watched as Tadashi look up at me, but I didn't miss the way his gaze deviated immediately from my face to my neck. I felt disappointment pool in my stomach. I had been hoping that I wouldn't have to have this entire conversation in my "listen now" voice, but if Tadashi wasn't giving me much of a choice. I swallowed, composing myself to continue on.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**

I felt my eyes widen at the sudden authoritative tone Auden's voice had taken. I had only heard her speak like this a few times, when she was talking with a patient or a small child. It was a persona of hers that I knew about, but hadn't experienced personally. Still, if she'd decided to pull this card out of her deck, then maybe she was actually realizing she should be mad? I looked up at Auden, seeing as I had no other choice, and couldn't help but zero in on her neck again. I had done that. Me.

"Tadashi."

I tore my eyes away from her neck and looked at her face, expression unreadable. She didn't start speaking until I was looking into her calm grey eyes.

"Tadashi, I want you to listen to me, just listen. Don't say a word until I've finished mine, alright?"

I stared at Auden, not used to her being so, well…assertive. Maybe she always had the ability to do so, but had never gotten comfortable doing it. I nodded, unsure of what else to do, of what she would say. Auden nodded back, took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly before she began.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

I waited for Tadashi to look at me, to meet my eyes. The shock in his eyes almost overpowered the inner turmoil oiling them, which I took as a good sign. If I couldn't talk him out of it, maybe I could just shock him out of it. It wasn't my first or best idea, but if things kept going the way they were, my last-option might become the only one that works.

' _Alright, here we go,'_ I thought to myself, allowing a deep breath in and out before I began what would probably be a very opening, personally conversation, ones I tended to avoid at all costs.

But I didn't have an option now.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**

"Tadashi…I know I can't be the easiest person in the world to date; I-I'm awkward, timid, s-stutter, struggle with social convention and have about a-as much knowledge of relationships and love as a bird does calculus; I can b-be a handful."

I opened my mouth, ready to refute Auden's last statement when I remembered what she said about letting her talk. Everyone and their cat knew that Auden was the last person to ask for complete and undivided attention on her while she spoke, so what she wanted to say she must think is pretty important. I closed my mouth and continued to listen, wondering what she was going to say.

Auden moved her hand on her waist, grabbing at the shirt instead of her body, and began fiddling with the material of her shirt, a telltale sign that she was talking about something that made her feel exposed. Still, she continued on, her eyes trained on mine, the grey never wavering.

"Those things make even m-making friends difficult, let alone dating. People…t-they aren't as understanding, aren't w-willing to s-spend t-time getting to know someone who is s-so high maintenance. B-but Tadashi…you-you're the e-exception. E-even when we w-weren't d-dating, j-just friends, you've….you've always thought of me first, always been so patient with me, and I appreciate t-that. You're willing to do things at m-my pace…and t-that is incredible. You…you have no idea how meaningful, how amazing, that is t-to me."

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

My heart was pounding fast and hard in my chest, my cheeks reddening, and I could feel my hands starting to clam up. My stutter was starting to slip out, but I tried my best to stay calm and collected. Tadashi needed to hear this. He…he deserved to know. I pulled at my shirt, hoping that rubbing the fabric between my fingers would offer a type of stress relief for me as I continued on.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**

I watched as Auden, watched the way a bit of color returned to her cheeks, they way her dark eyes lit up a bit as she spoke about me, how she had always seen me, and how much I meant to her. My heart pounded in my chest, and the guilt in my stomach didn't seem to be quite so much now.

Auden broke our gaze, looking down at her lap, and I watched as she gripped her shirt more, her wild blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders highlighted by the sun the streamed through my window.

"I know it c-can't be easy. L-like you said, w-we have different paces, and, it-it isn't fair that you s-should have to slow yours down s-so I can keep up. I...I haven't been fair to you; I-I've just been t-thinking about myself, my o-own pace, as well. It…it was only natural t-that something like th-this would eventually happen, and i-it's as much my fault as it is yours."

I couldn't help but feel torn as Auden spoke. What she said, it did make sense…but she hadn't been the one that completely obliterated boundaries. The guilt lessened, but nevertheless, still swirled around in me.

Auden moved her hand from her side, and let it fall to her lap, looking at it and speaking to it as she spoke quietly.

"I-if I've learned anything about r-relationships, it's t-that c-compromise is y-your best tool, s-something you need on y-your side in order for your relationship to f-flourish." Auden sighed, and squeezed my hand, but this time, it was a much lighter, gentler squeeze. One of reassurance. "So…Tadashi…maybe you don't have to slow down so much and I don't have to speed up similarly, but…a little at a time, so w-we can reach a h-happy medium? I…I think that's the best way to…to go about this."

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

As I stumbled through the rest of what I had to say, I couldn't look at Tadashi anymore. It was getting hard to get the words out, to make sure I said what I wanted to, and that I said it right. I let my shirt go, letting my hand rest in my lap, and instead focused on that, concentrating on speaking, on keeping my voice level and any sort of waver out of it.

I hated talking like this, opening up and letting people inside. That was probably why I was one of Cindy's hardest cases; I physically couldn't talk to her about anything personal; my throat would close up and no words could escape. But right now, I didn't have a choice; I actually hadn't had a choice sense I nearly had a mental break down several months back after keeping everything locked up too tight and away from everyone. But, Tadashi had been there for that, had _seen_ it with his own eyes, and still stayed by my side. If anyone had any right to hear something so personal about myself, it was Tadashi.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**

With that, Auden looked up at me, a small smile on her as she rolled her lower lip between her teeth, the color returned to her face, and I couldn't help the warming sensation that ran through my body and took out a good majority of the guilt and self-deprecation that had resided there. Just one look, one small smile, and Auden could make me feel like I was lighter than air when I was as heavy as a stone.

But we weren't out of the woods yet. I took my other hand and gently placed it on top of Auden's, looking up at her.

"Auden…I understand what you are saying, about compromise and all…but…I don't want you to…to push yourself, to feel like you have to do things you aren't comfortable with yet…it honestly is probably easier for me to keep going at your pace."

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

When I had finally finished, when I looked up at Tadashi and given him a small smile, my heart breathed a sigh of relief as the dark cloud that had hung over Tadashi had disappeared. And when he placed his hand on top if mine, the sensations that spread through it made me certain that it had worked.

Well, almost.

As I watched Tadashi, I could still see a bit of doubt, and bit of guilt lingering in his eyes. And when he spoke, I realized I still had a bit of work to do.

But what more could I do? I felt like I had done everything I could to get him to see…

' _No. Tadashi, I wasn't trying to push myself; I was trying to tell you that I don't mind going faster, doing more…that my pace had changed. Did I really have to spell it out for him?'_ I thought, staring at him, feeling my eyebrows furrow together.

Honestly, when did Tadashi inherit the active listening skills of a rock?

Besides, why did _he_ have to be the one to change pace? Why wasn't it me? Did Tadashi feel like he had to take the bullet for everything in our relationship?

I shook my head. That wasn't how it was going to work.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**  
Auden looked at me for a moment, thinking about what I said. I watched as her eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head.

"But, Tadashi, th-that's not fair to you; w-why should you have to t-take on everything like that? Y-you're b-burdening yourself-"

"Now wait a second." I said, stopping Auden midsentence, not liking where she was going. "Auden, you are not, never have been, and never will be, a burden to me. I go at your pace because I _care_ about you, not because I'm _forced_ to. I want you to be happy, be comfortable."

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

Though Tadashi's response and reasoning was sweet and made my heart flutter, I still wasn't going to let it go. I cared about Tadashi, so why couldn't _I_ speed up, especially when I had been spending a good portion of this conversation trying to tell him that? I bit my lip, thinking about how to approach this subject without it blowing way out of proportion or into an argument. Tadashi wasn't one for fights, but he would certainly push his way into one if he felt strongly enough on the matter.

I guess that made two of us.

**Tadashi**  
Auden bit her lip, and I noticed the bit of fire in her eyes that always sparked whenever she felt strongly about something. Auden wasn't one to pick fights, but she would argue a point if she felt it was important enough.

"But that d-doesn't change the fact th-that it still isn't fair. I…I care about you too, s-so w-why can't I s-speed t-things up if you are a-allowed to slow them down? I…I want you to be happy, Tadashi, w-want to be able to make you happy."

I watched as Auden's cheek reddened even more as she spoke, and I squeezed her hand, forcing myself to keep my smile small even though seeing Auden's pinked cheeks just made me want to smile wide.

"Because I am…well, most of the time, perfectly alright with it. But for you…correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't seem to be completely okay with speeding up, even just a little. Am I right?" 

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

I could feel my cheeks burning, and as Tadashi steered the conversation in the direction I had been trying to point it in, I knew they would only get redder. Just because I wanted to discuss it, didn't mean I was looking forward to it. The idea mortified me. But, it had be done, or else things like this would keep happening, and a relationship couldn't survive on misunderstandings; it was like trying to build a house of cards on a ball. It might seem like it could work at first, but then as you go along and keep trying and trying, you realize that it's just not possible.

I swallowed, looking down at the floor, feeling my cheeks flush even more as I thought of how to word what I had to say next. Now that Tadashi was _really_ listening to me. I looked down at our hands, heart pounding in my chest and swallowed, trying to ready myself for what I had to say. Knowing it would be best to just come out and say it, I looked up at Tadashi and spoke quietly, almost scared for him to hear it.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**

Auden looked at me, before gazing down at the floor, cheeks reddening even more as she took in what I had to say. She looked to our hands, and then back to me, voice quiet again.

"M-maybe not as comfortable as you…b-but i-if it's for you, Tadashi, t-then I think I'd be o-okay with it."

And she did it again. I felt my heart skip a beat, felt my own cheeks flush a little as she spoke the words softly, looking up through her eyelashes at me, eyes wide and honest. I had to take a breath in to steady the blood rushing through me and keep

my head on right. She really didn't realize it, did she? I brought Auden's hand up and enveloped it between my own two, meeting her with what I hoped was an honest and warm gaze.

"Auden, believe me when I say that you make me very, _very_ happy." I squeezed her hand between mine. "Because I care about you, I don't want to rush you. And…if you wanted to 'speed up,' then don't do it for me; do it for yourself. Do what makes _you_ happy as well."

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

He was doing it on purpose.

He _had_ to be.

There was just no _way_ that Tadashi couldn't understand what I was saying, what I had been _telling_ him. He just wasn't that _dense;_ at least, I didn't think he was. But now…I'm not so sure.

I stared at Tadashi, trying to see if I could see that crinkle in his eyes that appeared whenever he was joking with me, pulling my leg. But, it wasn't there. All I saw was sincerity and I had never in my life had such difficult getting someone to understand something before. It was like pulling teeth, _my_ teeth, that's how painful it was.

I glanced at our hands, looking at Tadashi's two large hands around my small, and felt not just my cheeks, but my whole face burn as I realized what I was going to have to say, and how I'd have to say it.

Direct and blunt. My linguistic enemies.

But just because I had to use them, didn't mean I had to be loud about it. Looking our hands, I stuttered out to Tadashi the most blunt and direct answer I could give without my face becoming permanently red.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**

Auden looked at our hands, her cheeks flushing again and I had to bite back a smile; she really was quite innocent.

"But…that would make me happy…"

I froze at Auden's words, so quiet yet they sent my heart pumping wildly in my chest. I stared at her, unable to form a coherent enough thought as Auden stared at our hands, her cheeks turning redder and redder with each word she spoke.

"I…I t-think I-I do want more…n-not a-a lot, l-like I s-said. J-just a little f-faster paced, y-you know?" Auden stuttered. "I…I think that's why I-I started doing…things…I-I don't normally do. I…I t-trust you, T-tadashi…a-and…I-I w-would like to do m-more…j-just not t-too much, I guess…"

Auden glanced up at me, a small apologetic smile on her face.

"I-I'm sorry if I-I'm confusing you. I guess I-I haven't figured out really what I want yet e-either, heh…"

Auden's words sunk into my head, and I thought back through our current conversation, connecting the dots...the whole time, Auden had been telling me that she wanted to go a little farther-not as far as I clearly had gone, but do a little more. I thought about the way she pulled me towards her, the way she ran her hand through my hair...fire flickered in my stomach but I dowsed it as quickly as it appeared. How she hadn't pulled away when we kissed, not even for a second to compose herself like she usually did…

Auden, my shy, extremely timid girlfriend, had been trying her best to tell me that she wanted to do more. That would explain why her cheeks kept turning redder and redder and she kept fiddling around with her shirt, why she seemed so embarrassed and uncomfortable continuing to talk about it, because I still hadn't gotten it.

But I did now.

I watched Auden look up at me with her beautiful eyes, the sunlight casting across her face now, the small smile still on her face…and couldn't help it. I pulled towards me, putting my arms around her and hugging her tight. I felt her stiffen in surprise.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

To say I was embarrassed would be a complete understatement. Oh no, I wasn't embarrassed; I was _mortified._ My face was so hot, I could feel the heat coming out of it in waves. I spoke quietly, because I knew if I spoke at volume level, my voice would be shaky and high. My stutter had shown at full force, my tongue tripping over almost every other word, which only worsened my mortification. But, I pushed on, kept talking, just wanting to get it all off my chest and out in the open so I wouldn't have to do it again. Once exposed, it couldn't be contained.

I took a moment to compose myself, (well, _attempt_ to), before I looked up at Tadashi, offering him and apology with a smile. Hopefully, _that_ would get him to see that not only was the whole "bed fiasco" not completely his fault, but also what I had been trying to tell him in several different ways for what felt like the longest time.

I watched as Tadashi stared at me, watched as everything lined up in his head and someone turned on the little light bulb over his head. I felt relief course through my body. Though it hadn't been the way I _wanted_ to tell him, at least he knew-

Before I could even finish the thought, I was being pulled forward and Tadashi was hugging me; out of habit, my whole body tensed, and I could feel my eyes widen to the size of saucers. Wh-why was he hugging me all the sudden? I struggled to keep the shock and surprise out of my voice.

"T-tadashi?!"

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**  
Her exclamation had me smiling and I loosened my grip, allowing her to move back a stare at me with wide eyes, confusion coloring her face along with the red.

"W-wh-what was th-that for?" She stuttered, looking at me and I could see the gears in her head turning, working as she tried to make sense of it all. I felt my smile stretch a little wider at that; Auden was always trying to figure stuff out, find meanings behind everything, no matter how little it was. I pulled my arms back, letting my hands rest on her arms.

"Auden…if you wanted to do something, all you had to do was ask," I said, watching as her face reddened further. "Don't leave me in the dark; I want to know what you want. If you want to speed up, and I mean that _you,_ yourself, want to, not do it just for my sake, then _tell me._ Don't ever feel scared to tell me, or embarrassed. There's nothing wrong with it. Communication is key in a relationship." With that, I poked her nose, making her jump and scrunch it up in surprise. I chuckled, and Auden, if it was even possible, turned redder. She cast her eyes off to the side. 

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)- 

**Auden**

Tadashi just had a talent of making me bloom different shades of red. Whether he was speaking, holding me, or even just looking at me, I immediately reddened to some degree.

And now was no exception. As he looked at me, spoke to me, I could feel a new wave of heat passing over my face, and was pretty sure my face was on fire as he bopped me on the nose and chuckled when I flinched. I looked towards the ground, his rich laugh just about setting my face on fire.

Feeling a bit like a child and wanting to get back at Tadashi for nearly burning my face off, I mumbled, somewhat in defense, some what in pouting.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**

"I…I…I t-tried…b-but y-you're so d- _dense_ T-tadashi. B-besides, c-communication isn't e-exactly m-my forte…"

I shrugged.

"That's true. But, hey I'm a guy; sometimes it takes a few tries to really hit home."

I looked down at Auden, hoping to earn at least half a smile for that, but I struck out for the second time that day. She was still staring at the floor, and I realized that I might have embarrassed her more than I thought.

"Hey." I said in a gentle tone, carefully brushing my fingers under her chin, turning her head up to look at me. "I'm sorry I didn't realize what you were trying to tell me; I'll admit, that was pretty dense, especially for me. I guess…well…I didn't think that you might want to do more. I was thinking too much about _not_ doing more with you to realize what you were trying to say, until, well, I went _too_ far." I felt my cheeks redden shamefully as Auden shaking on the ground flashed through my mind. "I really am sorry about that though. Even if you want to do more, I still can't, _won't_ push you to do what I want. I promise to keep a tighter lease on myself until your ready to loosen it, okay?"

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

Even though Tadashi was clearly trying to lighten the mood, I was still feeling a bit embarrassed to not join in, and still felt a bit guilty about everything, especially when Tadashi didn't even make a huge deal out of it (which, knowing him, I should have realized he wouldn't), because if I had just said something, had saw through my obliviousness, then maybe none of this would have happened. I stared at the hard wood floor, my eyes tracing the lines in one of the floorboards when I felt something soft and gentle under my chin. It took me a minute to realize it was Tadashi's hand, and I felt my eyes widen and a sparking sensation travel down my neck and legs into the floor.

Then, I was face to face with Tadashi, and he was speaking to me, his words light and tone gentle. I stared into his eyes, studying the color of his eyes, how light and warm they always appeared, how they contrasted so greatly with my own dark stormy grey.

His words, as usual, brought a calming through me and I could feel myself lightening up again. I felt safe. Feeling a bit daring, I brought my own hand up and laid it on his, loving the tingling that spread through my hand as I did.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)- 

**Tadashi**  
Auden stared up at me, her grey eyes never leaving mine. She was still as red as she could be, but there was a small smile twitching on her lips and she carefully reached up and put her own hand over my own, sending sparks shooting up my arm into my brain, strong enough to short circuit it. She nodded, her blonde curls mimicking the movement.

"Okay. And…I-I'm sorry for not being m-more obvious; just because I'm not all that g-great with words, d-doesn't mean I-I shouldn't learn how t-to use them p-properly." She let out a breath. "Next time, I-I'll let you know b-before I start d-doing things."

I nodded, brushing my thumb across her cheek.

"Sounds like a plan, but are you sure you want to tell me? I kind of like your surprises." I said, lifting my lips into a mischievous smile.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

I felt my eyes widen once again as Tadashi spoke. Wasn't it my "surprises" that caused all sorts of trouble? I was about to say this when I noticed that crinkle in his eyes, the way he smiled…

Oh.

I see how it is.

We have a nice, rather relationship-testing sort of conversation, and then he thinks he can joke about it?

Well, he was just lightening the mood, attempting to again, but who said he was allowed to have all the fun, to _poke_ all the fun? Besides, he's made me blush enough for today; I think it's time I saw a little more color on his cheeks.

Plan hatching in mind, I watched as Tadashi leaned down to kiss me and readied myself.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**

I watched as Auden's eyes widened at my words, and I smiled a little more before I leaned in to kiss her…

…Except instead of her lips, I got her cheek. I pulled back, a little confused and concerned; was it too soon? I should of waited for-

But then suddenly, Auden was brushing her lips against mine, their sudden presence sending an electrical shock of excitement through my system. The kiss only last a moment before Auden pulled away, and now it was my turn to stare at her with my eyes wide, feeling my cheeks flush as my eyebrows raised. 

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

It turned out better than I thought.

Of course, kissing Tadashi like I had had also surprised me as well; when had I become such a risk taker? When Tadashi and I had first started dating, I couldn't even look at him without blushing, (that was still the case but not the point),but now I was able to kiss him? Progress was certainly being made.

The absolute confusion on his face was great in that of itself, but the blush and raised eyebrows…? Well, that actually made me blush, but I also found satisfaction in it nonetheless.

I smiled up at him, unable to keep the triumph to myself and raised one of my brows to match his own.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Tadashi**  
Auden looked up at me, a small smirk on her face. Her cheeks were still flushed, still seemed nervous, but she arched a fair brow at me.

"What? I thought you liked my surprises."

I stared at Auden for a moment longer, watching as her smirk turned into a grin and put it together. Auden might have trouble understanding social cues, but that didn't mean she didn't have a few tricks up her sleeve. Every time I thought I had her figured out, she threw something else at me to add to her equation.

I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the challenge.

I chuckled, nodding as I pulled Auden closer to me, my arm wrapping around her back again and my hand cupping her face, tilting it up towards me.

"That I do. "

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Auden**

Tadashi's rich chuckle made my heart flutter and sent a sparking shiver up my spine. Not only had I surprised him, but I had made him laugh. That was an impress feat, especially for someone as socially inept as me.

I felt Tadashi tip my chin up, and I knew by the look in his eyes what was coming. He moved in, and I closed my eyes, my heart thrumming, cheeks warming as Tadashi's lips met mine, and we kissed, almost like before. It was slow, it was soft, and it was gentle, everything it was before but there was also something else now, something that had been missing before, but should have been there. I could feel it, as we kissed, as our lips moved against each other. Understanding, trust.

And it just made it that much more beautiful

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)- 

**Tadashi**  
Auden smiled, and the way her dark eyes warmed made my heart swell as I brought my head down, watching for a moment more as she closed her eyes, her fair lashes bouncing the sun off of them before I closed my own and pressed my lips against hers, the buzzing that shot across my lips something I didn't think I could ever get tired of.

And as I kissed her, slowly and gently, I thought about what she said, about me liking her surprises. Like I told her, I did like her surprises, but a good surprise in general had always been something I enjoyed, whether it was someone else being surprised or myself.

So it should come as no surprise that I loved Auden, because she was in that of herself the best surprise I had ever met.

But I won't tell her that I love her. Not yet. When?

That's a surprise.


End file.
